Saving the future
by pokefan-93
Summary: The Unova region fell to Team Plasma, Ash wasn't strong enough to stop them, so Arceus gives him another chance. Sending him back in time with knowledge of the future and time to prepare can he change future events and will he become the Pokémon master his always dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there and welcome to my story. I'm kind of gone blank on my other one and thought I would write this as its been on my mind for a while know.**

**Also, unless I ask in the future I don't want a Beta reader as I am trying to improve my writing, which looking at this has improved a fair bit recently, so on that note I would like a lot of feedback on what I could improve.**

**Anyway on with the story, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

He had lost, he had lost the most important battle in his life, this wasn't one to get a title or trophy no, this was about the fate of a region. Ash was in shock, yet he understood why he had lost, he wasn't strong enough and therefore Team Plasma had taken control of Unova and soon the world. He came to this conclusion as he looked into a mirror across from him, he made stupid mistakes and hardly trained his pokemon unless he lost in a battle, in fact know that he thought about it he was only as strong as he was because of others, he relied on them to much.

Angrily, he stood up. If he had just forced himself to learn and grow stronger he knew he could have been great, but know, it was over, all the pokemon he had with him at the time was taken from him, he didn't' know what had happened to his friends, and he was locked in the room they had put him in, desperately he tried to think of a way out.

A flash of light broke him out of his thoughts, looking at the source he was shocked to see a familiar pink feline creature with baby blue eyes staring at him, she seemed afraid and was nervously glancing around the room.

"Mew why are you here?" he asked quietly, snapping out of his shock and getting her attention.

An alien presence filled his mind as she replied, "Arceus has a plan, quick take my paw," she said, offering an arm to him, which after a moments hesitation he grabbed and in a flash of pink light vanished.

* * *

They reappeared in a large circular marble room large enough to fit the whole of pallet and then some, looking up he could barely make out the ceiling. Several chuckles filled the room making Ash blush in embarrassment and close his mouth, which had hit the floor, only for it to reopen when he saw who was in the room, each of the legendaries he had meet where in the room, including the most recent one Genesect, however he noticed Mewtwo was in his original form.

A calm voice spoke out silencing the room, "Welcome back Mew, thank you for bringing the chosen one back with you," Arceus said, confusing Ash.

"Wait, chosen one! I thought that was a one time thing?" he asked.

"No it wasn't, you were picked at birth to be a sort of guardian or the bridge between Pokémon and humans, however, no-one told you about it when they should of, mostly because no-one here knew of your existence in the first place and that is why I am going to give you a second chance, usually I would pick another to become the chosen one, but as it was not your fault I have decided to give you a second chance, meaning my plan is to restart you from just after your seventh birthday, there you will train for the next three years to hone your skills," he said.

Ash stared at him for a few seconds in shock before replying, "I had realised my faults moments before Mew appeared in my room. This gives me a chance to fix them, as well as the mistakes I made in the past. It may also give me the chance to stop certain events, such as Latios turning into the soul dew."

"Does this mean you accept my plan, because if you do it means your life will change, you will have only a handful of Pokémon and many of your current Pokémon won't be included, you will also have to be a lot tougher on them as well as yourself and apart from your pokemon you can only tell up to five people who you trust above all else," Arceus warned, Ash hesitated before nodding, he understood why it was necessary to limit the amount of Pokémon he would have although there where safety in numbers he could only carry six with him at a time but if he limited himself to only a few h would be able to train them faster and much better the originally had, "very well. Now I would recommend you learn three main skills. First your knowledge about Pokémon, that means not just train them but how to look after them and treat them if they become injured, secondly your Aura skills it would probably be best to get a teacher and a partner in Aura and lastly although it will probably be part of your Aura training, learn survival skills, including how to fight and how to find sustenance in any land you may be in how to cook," he explained, making Ash's eyes widen slightly he would have to learn a lot and quickly, however a flash of Pikachu being pummelled into the ground steeled his resolve, he agreed to the terms but he did have one question.

"Okay, I already have a plan Professor Oak can teach me about Pokémon, I can probably find a teacher in Rota who could probably teach me the skills needed but I do have one question," he said looking around the room thinking of a way to ask his question without being rude, however, Arceus sensed what his question was.

"You wish to know if you are allowed to capture one of the legendaries you meet?" he asked, making a few of the surrounding Pokémon chatter amongst themselves.

"Yes. Whenever I meet one, I wanted to ask them but I didn't want to seem rude or drag them away from any duties they may have had," Ash explained.

"I see, well there are rules in place in case on of the main legendaries are captured where a member of there race takes there duties, but it has never actually happened before, anyway there is a correct way to challenge one of us, well below Beta category as that can become a sticky situation, anyway for the rest you have to use the words '(name of legendary), child of Arceus I challenge you to a battle' the battle has its own rules for example the Pokémon isn't allowed to use an escape move such as roar and if the challenger loses then you can never challenge that Pokémon again, also you must be the one to actually battle them," he explained.

Slightly alarmed he would have to battle a legendary himself he nodded before asking, "okay, so what are Beta class Pokémon?"

"They are the ones with earth changing abilities, the list is rather short and consists of Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Grouden, Kyogre and Rayquaza," he said, before adding, "and I'm an alpha class."

"Okay," Ash said, that left quite a lot of legendaries to pick from, "is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yes there is one more thing, the title 'Chosen one' permits you to call me father and the others gathered here today brother or sister you are part of this council. Now I wish you a safe journey and Ash... good luck," he said, before nodding towards the creation Trio, who nodded back and presided to form a triangle in the centre of the room around Ash.

Giratina looked at him, "you ready?" seeing him nod back, the three started channelling the power within themselves creating a soft hum in the air, Ash also felt the hairs raise on his arms from the static being produced, a flash of light made him close his eyes before he felt a sickening lurch as he was violently pulled backwards, it felt like he was being dragged back in time occasionally lurching side to side, it continued for a few minutes, before, finally he felt himself slowing down and felt his feet hit solid ground. Slowly opening his eyes he glanced around and noticed he was standing in his room, although there were things missing that were in it when he had been in it last. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror hanging on his door and saw a seven year old boy looking back.

It felt weird seeing the world from this perspective again, but he knew he would adjust. but for now he had to work on how to convince the professor to teach him about Pokémon and also how to get someone to take him to Rota, it was going to take a lot of convincing and lies to pull of but hopefully, everything would workout...

* * *

**Well was it good was it bad? Please R&R and tell me.**

**Hopefully I'll see you soon with another chapter.**

**Goodbye for know.**

**Pokefan-93 signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I had planned to release this chapter earlier then this but things tend to get in the way but I got the whole day free today so once this is posted I'm starting chapter 3 straight away so its should be out either later today or tomorrow.**

**Also I'm putting up a poll for what Pokémon you want him to have I look forward to your choices. **

**Again any mistakes please point them out and enjoy the story.**

"Talking"

_"telepathy"_

* * *

Ash finally felt comfortable in his seven year old body and he saw no reason to delay further, three days had passed since he had been sent back in time and he had used those days to adjust to a younger lifestyle as well as do a slight background check on what had already happened up until the point he had appeared, he was currently seven years old, his birthday being a week before he had come back, he and Gary where still friends somewhat although he knew the day there friendship broke was suppose to be soon which he hoped to avoid.

Currently he was sitting down at the kitchen table finishing of the last of his egg and bacon, putting down his knife and fork he picked up his glass and drained the last of his orange juice before deciding to have a talk with his mum.

"Mum, I've been thinking I want to be a Pokémon trainer yet I hardly know anything about them," he started getting his mum's attention, was he really going to ask what she thought he was, "I was thinking, do you think that professor Oak will teach me?"

Delhia smiled brightly before answering, "yes, I think he might, but you would have to be certain you want him to teach you, after all I don't think he would enjoy you wasting his time," she answered, she was slightly upset he didn't want her to teach him, but knew he would learn far more with a teacher like Samuel.

"Awesome, can I go over today?" he asked faking as much excitement as possible, sure he was excited but he knew he would act more like this when he was younger, in fact he found it rather annoying now.

"Sure thing honey, but you'll have to walk there yourself as I have to do some shopping today," she answered picking up the dishes and putting them in the sink.

"Okay I'll leave now so I have more time over there," he said running out the room.

Quickly pulling on his trainers he grabbed a jacket and said goodbye to his mother before running out the door, once out of sight of his house he slowed down to a normal pace and started thinking of his next step. He knew the professor would more than likely accept, now his only problem was getting a teacher for aura of course a teacher came to mind but he would have to travel to Rota for that and even then he might not listen to him.

He passed the labs gate and walked up the stairs till he reached the door and knocked, moments later a man in his early fifties wearing a long white lab coat opened the door, Ash saw the look of surprise cross the professor's face before he spoke.

"Ash, your up early come in, come in," he said stepping aside to let him in, once inside the professor closed the door and walked into the living area and sat down once Ash had taken a seat on the opposite sofa the professor spoke again, "your lucky, I was just about to go study the Pokémon out on the ranch, what can I do for you young man?" he asked kindly.

"Well as you probably know I want to be a trainer when I grow up, but I don't want to be any trainer, I want to be a great trainer and I came to the realisation that I can't do that on my own, I won't be the best by simply thinking I'm the best and therefore I would appreciate it if you could teach me," he said not wavering in eye contact once although he felt himself grin as a look of shock and surprise crossed the older man's face.

It took a while for him to answer, "well that was the last thing I expected you to ask, normally I wouldn't due to your thin patience and lack of focus but the way you spoke and looked gives me a reason to consider it..." he started before he was interrupted.

"What your going to teach him and not me that isn't fair," shouted a spiky brown haired kid as he came round the corner, he had obviously been eavesdropping.

"Gary the reason I said no to you was because of the same reasons and I only said I would consider it anyway, you listening in on a conversation like that only deepens my reasoning," the professor sighed with a rather annoyed expression although a thought came to Ash which he voiced.

"Professor if you where to take on Gary as well it would make both of us work harder," he suggested, making the man frown in confusion seeing this he decided to explain, "well me and Gary are rivals in a way as well as friends, therefore we will try to beat the other making us work harder," he explained glancing at Gary who quickly agreed with him.

"Yeah, it would also give us a partner if we ever needed one, as like he said where friends as well," he said, they both looked at the professor and saw him considering it, it was actually a good theory, although of course there where flaws he didn't want them taking anything to far.

After a while he answered them, "okay fine, but you must listen and focus on everything I say. Also if I tell you to stop something like a particularly fierce rivalry that could go to far listen, if you break this rule I might stop teaching you depending on the damage you two cause am I understood?" he asked, after a brief glance at each other they nodded in agreement, "okay, you can both start now I'm going out to the ranch and you two can come with me it will help me get a bead on your knowledge that you know already, I will ask you to name a certain species and its evolution line including if it evolves under special circumstances follow me," he said getting up and walking into his lab.

Ash got up to leave when Gary stopped him, "thanks, but you know you just made things a lot easier for me all I have to do is beat you shouldn't be to hard a ashy-boy," he said with a quick grin before hurrying from the room, Ash soon followed shaking his head in amusement.

When they arrived in the lab the professor had just finished putting stuff into a bag and slung it over his shoulder, seeing them waiting he lead them outside to the back of his lab where he started firing of questions, "okay, will start of easy, what's that one Gary?" he asked pointing to a small purple rodent with a cream coloured chest.

"Its a Rattata and evolves into Raticate," he answered quickly, nodding he pointed to a small brown bird with a cream coloured chest and looked at Ash for the answer.

"It's a Pidgey, it evolves into a Pidgeotto, it's final form is Pidgeot," he answered just as quickly as Gary.

"Okay, that's go for something slightly harder, aha what's that one Gary," he asked pointing to a grey rhino like Pokémon.

"That's easy, its a Rhyhorn and evolves into Rhydon," he answered to which the professor agreed, however he saw Ash frown.

"What's wrong Ash?" he questioned.

Remembering the item he answered, "well Rhyhorn evolves into Rhydon but it can evolve again although its most commonly found in Sinnoh with the item protector it can evolve into a Pokémon called Rhyperior," he said, surprising them both.

"Well you done your homework before coming here, nice job I was only going for Kanto Pokémon but now I know you know about Sinnoh and I'm guessing the overs," he stopped and saw him nod, "I guess I can ask you about some others then I'll ask Gary about just Kanto for now though, anyway Ash what is that one called and what's it's evolution?" he asked pointing out a large blue beetle Pokémon with a horn.

Ash stared at it for a few minutes remembering his own one before answering, "it's a Heracross and has no evolution that has been discovered as of yet."

Nodding he turnt to ask Gary another question when they heard a large explosion in the distance, the professor seeing smoke in the distance quickly turnt to them both while pulling out an aged pokeball, "run back to the lab and stay there until I come back," he yelled releasing the Pokémon within the sphere, Gary stared as the mighty Dragonite in front of him flew of with the professor on its back before grabbing Ash's arm and dragging him back to the lab.

Ash was barely aware that Gary was pulling him back to the lab, as flashes of pain and fear that weren't his own overcame his senses when he suddenly realised what was happening his heart almost stopped, yanking his arm out of Gary's grip he sprinted towards where he felt these emotions that wasn't his, he didn't know how long he ran for but it only seemed like minutes when he heard shouting.

"What are you going to do know old man, talk us to death," someone laughed, peering over a bush he saw the professor in a sticky situation his Dragonite was knocked out, behind him obvious injured was a downed odd coloured Pidgey and a barely standing shiny Riolu, looking at the Pidgey he guessed it was shiny as well and that the men after them where more then likely Pokémon hunters.

Looking at the two men he saw they had three Pokémon out each although one of them a small Eevee seemed to be reluctant, the other five where staring amused at the aged man still standing protectively in front of the two shiny Pokémon. Fear for the professor overcame him, this hadn't happened in his time, yes the professor investigated an explosion but there was no-one there that time, somehow he had already changed the future.

"No-one else needs to get hurt we beat your only Pokémon step aside old man, we will get what we came for," the one on the right said stepping forwards.

"Over my dead body," the professor replied harshly, picking up a branch next to him.

The men looked at him amused by his reply before the one on the left ordered an attack, "Houndoom use flame-thrower."

Time seemed to slow down as Ash saw the look of determination on the professor face and the feeling of fear coming from the Riolu on some unknown instinct he leapt in front of the attack and threw up a barrier protecting himself and the professor.

When the flame-thrower ended he had a chance to see a brief look of disbelief cross the hunters faces before again his body moved without being ordered t as if some unknown force had taken control.

He sprinted at the Houndoom who leaped at him with a crunch attack, sliding under it on his knees he threw his palm into its stomach and unleashed a force palm launching it into a tree where it crumpled to the ground unmoving, forming an aura sphere he spun round and threw it at a Marowak sending it into an Electabuzz knocking them into another tree knocking them both out as well, dodging a punch from a Hitmonchan he swept it's legs from under it and as it was falling he threw an uppercut at it sending it into one of the humans, who stayed on the ground groaning his Pokémon unconscious on top of him, by this time the other man had recalled his Pokémon including a Skarmory that hadn't battled and turnt to run, the professor who by know had obviously snapped out of his shock swung the branch into his gut sending him to the floor before kicking him in the head knocking him out, Ash turnt to face the last Pokémon standing who was shaking by this point.

"Please don't hurt me, I only did what they said because they hurt me," she panicked, he could tell it was female by its voice, however he also realised it was very young, normally he would have been shocked heard a Pokémon talk to him but everything he had just done had left him feeling numb, slowly he felt what ever had taken over fade away, glancing at the Riolu who had just picked up the Pidgey he smiled, before a heavy feeling of fatigue over came him and he blacked out.

* * *

The first thing Ash was aware of was a dull ache in his head, slowly he opened his eyes only to close them due to a bright light shining into them making him groan.

"Finally, your awake, you had me worried for a while there," someone said, slowly opening his eyes he looked around the room he was in to see the professor smiling down at him, "normally I would shout at you for what you did but this young riolu told me what happened and she seem quite happy about it," he smiled, motioning down to the riolu standing beside him.

_"Of course I'm happy, I may have finally found the one to call master,"_ she said excitedly, however she frowned, "but you still need to pass the test and I need to get home so I can let the over's know I'm safe, also we need to find a teacher," she said.

"I already had one in mind actually," Ash said before he could stop himself surprising them both.

"Wait! you already knew about aura?" they asked, sighing he knew now was a better time then any to tell the professor.

"Yes I knew. I know a lot of things many shouldn't, professor you may have noticed already that I'm a lot smarter and calmer then before, it's because I was sent back to this time to train by Arceus to prevent something I wasn't strong enough to stop that time around, of course I had no idea I was chosen by Arceus at the time as some sort of guardian and that is the only reason he gave me a second chance," he explained thinking it best to get it all out of the way fast, "now I can only tell 5 people, Pokémon I can tell whoever but I will still shorten the list to those I trust."

_"Wait, you trust me already?"_ the Riolu questioned surprised.

"Of course I would be able to tell if you lied the same as you can tell if I lie our aura's resonate with each other giving us a look at each other's emotions even without training, it's how I found you in the first place," he explained.

_"Well that means what I guessed happened was both right and wrong when you aura took over instinctively I thought it might have been anger, but now I know it was a bit of both anger and protectiveness of us, emotions trigger it in extreme amounts usually causing the user to faint during the use, you however are much stronger and lasted till it faded away,"_ she explained.

They both looked at the professor once she finished who realised they had finished there talk, "well usually I wouldn't believe such claims but like you say your personality is different and you knowledge is much more then when I first meet you, all those years ago although to you it would still be a few years," he said confusing the riolu.

"Oh you mean with Celebi and Suicune, yeah do you still have that drawing, I haven't thought about it much but I kind of miss Pikachu a lot, I hope I haven't changed the future to much, his one Pokémon I would like to keep," he said sadly.

"Yes I do somewhere but I'll have to find it later, first we need to see how to sort out our current situation, I'm not going to tell Delhia about it as she'll skin me alive, but we still need to get riolu home and hopefully learn how to control this ability of yours, I'm guessing you have plans I for one wish to research about aura, one so it doesn't seem suspicious and two because no-one's had the chance to take a real look at the subject except those that practise it and they are very rare nowadays," he explained.

_"I live at the tree of beginning,"_ Riolu said surprising them both but Ash was the first to speak.

"You live near my sister, although she probably won't even know me but that's lucky it's right next to where a possible teacher is, it will take some convincing as he thinks he was betrayed by his partner who was a human and the truth lies at the tree with his old master," he said happily, making tem look at him weirdly who was his sister.

"Okay I guess going to Rota is the best idea then, but remember Ash it won't just be us three," Oak said making Ash groan, of course Gary would have to come to.

* * *

**A bit longer then the last one and hopefully they will get longer still **

**Read and review and let me know what you think**

**Pokefan-93 signing off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's the chapter I promised took me a while to finally write so I hope you enjoy it also I have put up a poll on what Pokémon you would like him to catch so far he has Riolu and Pidgey and I've picked to other's who should be obvious so I look forward to your choices.**

**Also I realised that I had Riolu actually talking so I'm going back and changing, it here's how it will be for now on.**

"talking"

_"telepathy"_

**Anyway enjoy the story and like always point out any mistakes you spot.**

* * *

Ash was worried they had arrived in Rota three days ago, however on the way they had detoured of and took Riolu and Pidgey home, only no-one was there, the area had been completely destroyed and Pidgey's flock had also left, of course, that left them stuck with an upset Pidgey and a barely responding Riolu.

Ash was currently sitting on a chair opposite Riolu, she had barely moved since they had arrived and hadn't eaten or drunk anything the whole time, he had tried to talk to her but she hadn't responded, finally he had enough and went for a different approach.

"Alright Riolu on your feet, are you going to sit there and waste away dishonouring everyone you used to know!" he shouted, he heard someone running and the professor yanked open the door to stop him only to stop when he saw what he was doing and saw it was working, she finally moved, staring at him, she started growling, realising he was more than likely going to be hurt for this he continued, "your being pathetic, your a fighting type for crying out loud and a Riolu to boot, I thought your species where known for there sense of justice so where's yours even I want to hunt the people down responsible for this but you are just sitting there doing no...oof!" she had just punched him in the stomach, as he bent over in pain she punched him in the face sending flying backwards onto his bed, before he could react she was standing on his stomach making it hurt worse.

"Don't insult my honour! of course I want to find the people who did this!" she shouted in his face angrily.

"That's better, now what do you know about the men who caught you," he replied calmly.

"_Err... I think one of them talked about taking me to the boss called J, why?"_ She asked confused in his sudden shift of behaviour, of course the professor seeing what he had being doing had left once she had punched him.

"Because the person who caught you probably are the same ones who attacked your village, J is located in the Sinnoh region, you'll get your chance but unfortunately she has an important role in the future," he said making her growl in annoyance.

"_Fine I shall accompany you, I'm already sure you are the one anyway and at least this way I can take my anger out on some criminals, but when we find her I'm the one who will take her down," _she said getting of his chest_, "I'm going to get something to eat and thank you for getting my mind back, Master,"_ she said leaving the room.

"Your welcome," he muttered ,annoyed she had called him master but knew he had to get used to it as it was required by the Riolu and Lucario honour to call the one they served master.

* * *

Ash stood in a clearing watching Riolu run around a lake they had found with weights on her legs and arms, Gary and the professor where a little way of training Eevee. After eating Riolu had asked him to start training her speed and also perfecting her moves, on the way out of the hotel he had found a poster showing that the next tournament for aura guardian of the year was in three weeks time, of course Gary had entered too.

"Right that's enough," he said, taking a notebook and pen the professor had giving him out of his bag, "what moves do you know," he asked.

She thought for a second before answering, _"i know Quick Attack, Endure, Bullet Punch, Dig and Bite."_

Making a table, he listed her moves and there type, "nice they are very diverse and should allow you to combat most opponents, what would you say needs to be improved for in each one?" he asked.

"_Well Quick Attack is easy, so about from speed I've got that one down, I only just really learned Endure before I was taken so I'm not really sure about that one, Bullet Punch needs to be stronger, dig could also be faster and biting is pretty easy but it would be nice to work on it just to make sure,"_ she answered.

Writing it down as a side note he continued, "okay, I still want to take a look just in case and also get to see how you use them, we'll start of with Quick Attack," glancing round he spotted a moss covered tree, pointing to it she nodded and shot of in a white streak and tackled it, writing down his observation he continued down the list occasionally asking her to repeat a move.

An hour later he called for her to stop, panting heavily she walked over to the lake and to get a drink, _"how did I do master?"_ she asked after getting a quick drink of water.

"Well your speed is rather low and your endurance could be much better, the only thing that really lacks power is Bullet punch and Endure needs to be used much faster, by the time you had it up you could have taken at least two hits," he said, he saw her look down at the floor ashamed, "hey don't look down remember this session was about pointing out the bad points I saw some good points in there as well, for instance your reaction speed was impressive for your first time working with me and you listened well to everything I said," he praised cheering her up a bit.

"_Yeah your right, besides it makes me want to work that much harder,"_ she said determination showing in her eyes, grinning they continued with the training Ash even joining her in doing more laps of the lake.

* * *

Three weeks later found the three in a room filled with about 14 other people, who where also participating in the tournament.

"_I thought there would be more people," _Riolu commented glancing around the room curiously.

"So did I," Ash replied, also looking around the room trying to spot any that may pose a challenge. Only two stood out, a man completely covered in a cloak, his face obscured by a shadow and a rather large man that reminded him of Lt surge, who at that moment spotted him and walked over.

"Hey there, I heard some youngster's where participating, to tell ya the truth you appear stronger then most of the people here, only that fellow in the cloak over there appears halfway decent," he said frowning slightly, "anyway I wanted to wish ya good luck in the competition maybe will meet in battle," he said, ruffling Ash's hair he walked away.

"Well that was awfully nice of him," the professor commented .

"Yes it was," Ash replied before adding, "although he has a point, him and that guy in the cloak are the only two who seem like they could be trouble," he also couldn't shake the feeling he knew the man in the cloak for some reason, but he pushed the matter to the side for know as two numbers got called out, watching the crowd he grinned as the surge lookalike left along with an nervous looking teen.

Two battles later he was called out, as he walked he looked for who he would be facing only to sigh as the cloaked figure also walked to the door, great just his luck.

Entering the stadium Oak departed to the bench while Ash and Riolu walked to the trainer's box his eye's widened in shock as the cloaked figure entered his and pulled down his hood revealing...

"And know for our fourth match of the day, a young boy from Pallet Town, please welcome, Ash Ketchum," the commentator shouted, causing the crowd to clap and a few to laugh at him, making Riolu growl slightly, however, a hand resting on her shoulder calmed her down with a slight squeeze.

"And please welcome, his opponent Flint Harrison from pewter city," he continued, the crowd greeting him a bit more enthusiastically.

Once the crowd had quietened the referee continued with the rules, "this will be a one-one battle with no substitutions, trainers call out your Pokémon,"

"Ready Riolu," Ash asked, her reply was walking onto the field and sliding into the battle stance she had learnt to take together they watched as flint threw out a Pokéball and a large and powerful looking Rhyhorn appeared roar at its opponent's making her flinch slightly, although she soon composed herself ready for a tough fight, it was what she trained to do after all.

"Riolu vs Rhyhorn... BEGIN!" the referee called, starting the match.

Flint started of straight away, "Rhyhorn use crunch to end this quickly."

"_Riolu, use quick attack to dodge to the side, then use bullet punch,"_ he countered, smirking slightly, Flint was underestimating him because of his age, he also had the advantage of being able to speak to Riolu with his aura in which he had trained himself to get a connection over the three weeks training period.

Rhyhorn charged at her and it looked as if it would hit, but she used quick attack to dodge at the last second and reappeared at its side to deliver a super effective Bullet punch to its side making the crowd gasp and become confused.

Flint was just as confused, but continued guessing it was probably some kind of telepathy, he had seen many Pokémon disobey orders, but that was simply too organized, "quick use horn attack to get it away, then use rock blast,"

Forcing her to dodge his horn she jumped backwards but was unable to dodge the ball of rock launched at her moments after which knocked her down onto her back. Getting back onto her feet she simply stated, _"I'm fine master," _before taking up a battle stance, Ash felt her pain at the attack through there bond but knew she was telling the truth.

"Alright, Riolu use dig" he said out loud before adding,_ "get behind it and jump on its back, finish with another bullet punch."_

"Rhyhorn try to feel where it will come up and dodge," Flint commanded looking for any indication as to where she would come up, however, they where both caught of guard when she appeared behind them and jumped on its back, Flint only had the time to shout "NO!" before she unleashed a bullet punch to the back of its head, flipping of its back she landed in front of Ash, Rhyhorn falling to the ground a few seconds after with a heavy thud.

Seeing Rhyhorn was out cold the ref called it, "Rhyhorn is unable to battle, the winner is Ash ketchum from Pallet Town."

"Spectacular, I doubt anyone saw that ending coming, but it seems we have a real challenger here ladies and gentlemen," the commentator yelled, only just being heard of the cheering crowd, grinning wildly Ash hugged Riolu and congratulated her on a job well done before walking out the stadium with the prof where flint meet up with them along with the surge lookalike.

"That was quite a battle kid, although it may have gone a bit different had I taken you seriously from the beginning," Flint said with a smile holding out a hand, which Ash shook however the surge-lookalike interrupted them.

"Aye it may have gone on longer but I don't doubt Ash would have won, he has talent for a seven year old and that riolu is strong for its age," he said, making Gary snort in anger he had been knocked out in two hits the battle before Ash's, he hadn't even got an attack in.

"Yeah, maybe," Flint agreed, "well I best be of then, good luck you two, I'll cheer you on from the crowd," he said before walking out the room.

"Hey I don't mean to be rude but are you related to Lt surge at all," Ash questioned getting a frown from the older man.

"Yeah, unfortunately, that knuckle head's me younger brother his head's to big for his own good, but I always knock him down a peg or two with my bird Pokémon, I'm guessing you know he has electric types right, so its a right kick to his pride," he laughed, the other's joining him before he continued, "anyway I didn't introduce myself earlier names Brian."

"I'm Ash and this is Professor Oak," he replied.

They chatted till the rest of the battles had taken place leaving 8 participants left competing and Brian was called out for his next match.

* * *

Ash was facing Brain in the finals the last two matches being easily conquered by the pair of them.

"Well here are ladies and gentlemen, the final match between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Brain Surge from Vermilion City is about to begin," shouted the commentator.

The ref stepped forward, "this match between Ash Ketchum and Brain Surge is about to begin, trainers release your Pokémon," he called out, to which Ash sent out Riolu and Brian threw out a Pokéball releasing a large bird Pokémon it had brown feather and a cream coloured chest, with a large red and yellow crest starting from the top of its head and running down its back.

"Pidgeot vs Riolu begin," the ref shouted.

"_Watch out Riolu, this will be tough as flying type moves are more effective against fighting types,_ _wait and let him have the first move," _he told her getting a faint nod of the head from her.

Seeing Ash was waiting for him to attack first he decided to do so, " don't think I'll take it easy on ya because your a kid Ash, Pidgeot start with wing attack," he called out.

"_Bite it and bring it down then use dig," _Ash countered.

Pidgeot came in faster then Ash expected however and although Riolu managed to use bite it hurt her and forced her to let go, luckily the damage was minimized, thinking quickly Ash came up with a plan.

"Wait it out Riolu," he shouted to her before adding, _"when it gets close to the floor_ _repeat what you did to Flint's Rhyhorn but hold on, it can't attack you when your on its back."_

Brian was confused on his order but continued attacking forgetting he could use telepathy, "Pidgeot use Air cutter then wing attack again."

Launching blades of air at Riolu, the large Avian followed behind with a wing attack. Seeing her opportunity Riolu used quick attack to get behind and then on top of it before using a bullet punch to the back of the head, only this time to the shock of the bird and it's owner she grabbed onto its crest and held on.

"What an interesting tactic from the young Ash Ketchum folks, he has yet again got on top of his opponent, only this time staying where he is rendering all of Brain's attacks useless while he can continue to do damage," the commentator yelled over the cheering crowd.

Speaking out loud Ash continued his assault, "Riolu use bullet punch again over and over."

"Throw it of Pidgeot," Brain panicked, he hadn't remembered Ash's earlier tactic against flint and know it could cost him the battle, although he was amazed by the brilliance of the kid as like the commentator had said Pidgeot had no attacks that could be used while the Riolu was on its back.

Athena managed another five bullet punches but it was starting to tire her out, Ash noticed this but saw that the Pidgeot was also tiring, "come on Riolu, you can do it" he cheered loudly, hearing his words she smiled at the praise and launched her sixth bullet punch with the well of strength they gave her before the bird Pokémon finally bucked her of flipping in mid air she landed on the floor on one knee in front of Ash, panting but ready to continue.

Brian looked at the two and realised that it was about to end, so he called for his last and strongest attack, "Pidgeot use giga impact,"

Riolu's eye's widened in alarm and she almost didn't here the frantic order to use endure from Ash, focusing her power she quickly summoned the power just as the attack hit her.

Ash watched praying the move had worked, a few seconds passed before they could see that they were both still standing, but barely, then everyone watched in amazement as the large bird dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, the winner is riolu, meaning our aura guardian of the year is Ash Ketchum of Pallet town," the ref called out.

"What an amazing battle folks, Ash Ketchum is the youngest winner ever to be Aura guardian of the year and I bet many didn't see that end coming from a mile of, now hopefully you all bought your tickets to the ball this evening held in the castle, all participants automatically have an place in the ball, as well as being able to invite two friends or family free of charge, good bye and until the next tournament keep safe," the commentator shouted over the roar of the crowd, meanwhile down on the field.

"Well done kid, I knew that would be a tough battle from the way you battled Flint, but I didn't think you would win against Pidgeot especially as it had type advantage, but it was a smart move using its blind spot you'll go far kid," Brian congratulated giving his hair a ruffle again.

"Thanks. Where you going know," Ash grinned, sorting out his hair.

"I think I'll train my Pokémon some more and try to find away around the Blind spot you exposed, farewell kid maybe will meet sometime in the future," he said. before shaking his hand for the last time and walking away.

Ash turnt to see a sulking Gary and smiling Professor, letting Riolu climb on his shoulder so she could rest he walked over to them.

"Well done Ash," the Professor praised

"Yeah well done Ash," Gary sighed.

"Cheer up Gary, how about when we get home we share the way we train and come up with a way to train better together," Ash said.

"You don't need to train better, your already good at it," Gary said confused.

"There's always something you can do better, same as there is always someone stronger then you and that's my motivation to train," Ash said as they walked back to there hotel.

"I guess your right, I trained thinking I already was the best and I lost, if I train as if the next person I face is better then me it would make me train harder," Gary agreed, surprised at how smart Ash actually was.

Smiling the professor followed them, knowing the only if they lived by what they were talking about the only one's they truly had to be worried would defeat them would be each other.

* * *

Music was playing and people were dancing and laughing, only one person had something important on there mind.

Ash stared into the blue crystal trying to sense Lucario but it was as if he kept getting thrown out every time he managed to make contact, sighing he finally gave up trying by himself and turnt to Riolu who luckily had been allowed into the room to stand beside him, _"I can't get to him by myself, I'm not yet strong enough and I think he keeps pushing me out, we may have to do this together,"_ he said.

"_I don't know how to join our minds yet, the most I can do is give you some of my strength," _she answered placing a paw on his arm, feeling slightly stronger he reached out for the crystal again, it took a couple of tries before finally the presence let him in.

"_What do you want traitor?" _a voice he guessed was Lucario asked harshly.

Knowing he had to be careful he answered, _"I believe I have not betrayed you in any shape or form and neither did the one that trapped you here."_

Lucario was silent for a few moments before finally speaking, _"yes now I take a closer look your aura is different, if only slightly and its younger, but why should I believe my master didn't betray me when I witnessed it first hand."_

"_Because, he actually saved your life," _he started, he sensed Lucario was about to say something but cut him off, _"listen first before you respond. He trapped you in this staff to save you from the same fate he meet, after trapping you he went to the tree of beginning where he meet mew, giving up his aura he saved the kingdom but as you know giving up one's aura kills them, he did manage to leave a message in the form of a time flower for you however should you ever be freed, seven hundred years have passed since then and to my knowledge not another war has been waged thanks to him."_

Lucario was in shock, he had been looking at his aura to look for any proof of him lying but found none, so either he was telling the truth or was a very good aura user but by the age of his voice he knew it wasn't possible, this kid was eight at most although his aura did seem older, but even shocked as he was he felt relief and happyness wash over him maybe his master hadn't betrayed him like he had thought, however, he knew he couldn't take just his word for it,_ "I have no reason not to believe you, yet neither do I have a reason to believe what you have told me, I also sense there is a reason behind speaking to me, what is it?"_ he asked.

Ash grimaced, he'd hoped he wouldn't have to tell him this soon, "_well seven hundred years is a long time Lucario, I don't know what our numbers where like back then but aura guardians are pretty much gone, I heard someone almost wiped them out, a few survived only the number is still dwindling and therefore it is impossible to find a teacher unless you already know one this is what I ask, I currently have a riolu partner but neither of us know enough about it, of course the choice is completely yours and I don't want the answer until I release you," _he explained.

Lucario felt numb the order he had belonged to was nearly gone, he may be seven hundred years old and his only chance to save himself rested in the hands of a child, although he couldn't help but feel a small amount of trust for the boy, he knew the reason he didn't want the answer was because he didn't want to make Lucario think he had no other choice if he wanted his freedom, _"okay release me when your ready."_

Pulling away from the connection he saw everyone was looking at him confused and annoyed, glancing at Riolu he saw her gesture to the queen making him realise that the night had come to an end and he had to do the pose, standing up he pulled out a bottle of water and rag before holding the staff up in the air, in a flash of white light Lucario appeared in front of him, without stopping to glance at the surprised crowd he quickly wet the rag with the water and handed it to Lucario who used it to get rid of the sand in his eyes, giving it back he glanced round the room stopping as his gaze meet the queens quickly bowing to her he spoke, _"my lady, forgive me for being so rude as to arrive unannounced, he did not tell me you where at a gathering."_

Confused she asked, "who didn't tell you?"

"_The boy who released me,"_ he said standing up and gesturing to Ash, _" he was speaking to me for some time I'm surprised you didn't realise, please continue with what you where doing we can talk afterwards."_

Still confused she turnt back to the crowd, "well with that unexpected ending I wish you all farewell, also if the family or guardian of this young boy could remain behind it would be appreciated," she said, the crowd left talking about what had happened leaving behind Gary and Professor Oak, sitting down on her throne she looked at Lucario curiously before speaking again, "okay ,so who are you and how did you get here?"

"_If you mean me your majesty I am Sir Aaron's partner in aura, he sealed me in his staff as what I saw as an act of betrayal, but this young boy has made a strong case, I believed he had betrayed Rota and me but this boy tells me he saved us both from a grim fate, as an aura guardian I was taught to hear both sides of the story even if one side was mine and find the truth, if what this boy has told me is true I will soon find out, I will be going to the tree of beginning and I want him and his partner to come with me however, I must insist it just be us three as I can only protect one person from the cells and we would travel much faster on our own," _he said aiming his last words towards the professor who frowned, however he kept his comments to himself and nodded.

"It is hard to believe you, that happened seven hundred years ago, but I admit I know nothing about the crystal with which you where trapped in, I may not like this situation due to you thinking badly about Sir Aaron but I wasn't there to say I can verify everything told to us in legend is true," she said frowning, "i only ask that once you discover the truth you come tell me even if it's just to confirm what we have been told," she added seeing him agree she dismissed them.

They arrived at there hotel room 20 minutes later exhausted from the day's events however Lucario couldn't sleep and went out onto the balcony this world looked, smelt and even felt so different then he was use to, he felt a presence behind him and turnt to see Riolu standing at the door, _"this is so weird for me, this age truly is more peaceful, I wonder what else is different."_

"_A lot, there are different rules and technology has progressed much further, but I disagree with the peaceful part, it may not be as wild as your time but there are still groups out there who do as they please, I myself am a victim, Ash saved my life and brought me back home only for me to discover it had been destroyed my family and friends gone, the only one I have left is a Pidgey who is also with Ash,"_ she said.

"_I see. I have a lot to learn then, are the laws of Pokémon different as well then, I only ask because in my day if someone had saved a life the one saved would owe there saviour a debt, but you went home."_ he asked, however he instantly regretted it as a look of anger crossed her face but she restrained it.

"_Only with some Pokémon and yes I owe him a debt, I didn't return home to leave him but for him to take a test you see when I was born Mew appeared saying that I was chosen to be the partner of the prince of aura and that when the time arrived he would be tested and show his strength now that I think about it I believe he has already passed the test as he knocked out five Pokémon and a fully grown man to protect me, Pidgey and the old one, running on instinct and only fell when it faded,"_ she said making his jaw drop he knew of the tale of the prince of aura but considered it a myth, if it was true then he would have to be trained or the world could be destroyed.

"Well I don't know about the prince of aura but I was chosen by Arceus for a reason," Ash said from behind them startling them, "that is why he sent me back in time after all."

Seeing Lucario's shocked face Riolu laughed,_ "you'll get used to it he only told me about a month ago, oh and Oak knows as well but only us four, you can't tell anyone else unless he says so."_

They spent the next half hour telling Lucario everything Ash thought was necessary to convince him.

Yawning Lucario looked at the moons position, _"you should get to bed, you've given me a lot to think about and it's getting late,"_ agreeing they headed to there beds where they fell to sleep quickly, Lucario gave a glance to a large tree in the distance already knowing what he would probably find there, they had told him a lot placing a great amount of trust on him, why would they lie about something like the simple truth.

* * *

**Please R&R and tell me what you think**

**Also should I put up a list of what Pokémon Ash has and there moves at the end of each chapter?**

**Pokefan-93 signing off**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm really starting to enjoy writing this story and the reviews I am getting but I do have a few points to bring up.**

**A few people have commented on my Grammar skills, which I appreciate as it show's people are taking interest in this story and one of my reviewers was helpful enough to PM me an example. But although. yes it was helpful to see what I was doing wrong. Unfortunately, this is the current level of skill I am comfortable writing with for the time being, I will possible go over earlier chapters to attempt sprucing them up a bit but for know, I'm focusing on keeping a steady quality of writing which is slightly difficult for me to maintain, so this is what has my full attention.**

**This doesn't mean I am ignoring the advice I am given. Only I am prioritizing what I need to do to improve, first I believe my Grammar is good enough to produce a decent read for now, so I'm focusing on keeping it at that level, when it starts to come more naturally I'll move on to improving my Grammar.**

**Thanks again to all those who have provided feedback, I look forward to hearing more advice on how to improve my writing, even if, like I said I don't use the advice straight away, I can guarantee it stays in my head.**

**One last thing, the poll will close when I put up the next chapter, not sure when that will be, so vote quickly as every second may be your last chance. **

"talking"

_"telepathy"_

* * *

Ash awoke to a harsh light shining on his face, courtesy of the sun. Groaning he rolled over to look at the clock beside the bed which read 5:27 am, grumbling he tried to get back to sleep but found it impossible. Realising it was impossible for him to find the peaceful slumber he desired, he sat up to see Lucario staring at him.

"_An early riser I see. That at least makes things easier for when I train you,"_ Lucario noted.

"The sun woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep. Usually I'm a very deep sleeper," he replied, before realising what Lucario said, "wait, I thought you wasn't accepting me as a student until I had proven I spoke the truth about sir Aaron?" he asked confused.

"_That is true, but I believe you are telling me the truth, not once have I detected you lieing to me. A trained aura user could possible deceive me but your aura is untrained, I still wish to see if its true with my own eye's however. Besides, I think Riolu is right in believing you to be the prince of aura your aura signature is unique, far more so then simply being a personal difference, there is something locked inside waiting to be tapped into and I wish to help you to obtain it,"_ he explained, he had stayed up all night gathering as much information about the boy as he could, Riolu had stayed up and told him a little about him and about the modern times which brought up another subject, _"Riolu also told me about a device that allows you to catch and carry Pokémon, similar to the crystal I was in previously. I do not fully understand what it is, but I believe it best if you catch me before we leave so noone else can do so, but it is only for my safety, as your teacher I cannot be under your command without creating a conflict, as your teacher you and Riolu have to refer to me as master and listen to everything I say if I was under your command I would call you master and follow everything you say so long as I agree with that course of action, do you understand the complication?" _he asked.

"Yes it would create a conflict of interests if you as my master ordered me to do something I wouldn't have to as I am also your master basically rendering the title and position meaningless and it will also no doubt cause many arguments," Ash summarised getting a nod from Lucario who continued speaking.

"_Of course, when I stop being you teacher it doesn't mean I will join you. Aura guardians of old usually only had one partner and also we may not be compatible. Your training will take three years, of course that doesn't mean you would have learnt everything, an aura guardian was trained for around three years, sometimes longer if the teacher believed it best to keep them for another year or two. Aaron actually completed the training in two years, as he was a fast learner and naturally gifted in the ways of aura. Once the training period is over the guardian would start going on missions with only there partner to gain field experience and while doing so would use the skills acquired in the training period to create there own attacks and such, aura is only limited by your imagination, although you have to be careful and know your limits,"_ he explained.

Ash now fully awake realised just how much he had to learn, although he couldn't help but grin he had a great imagination. Seeing Lucario was finished on his lecture for now Ash slipped out of bed and grabbed some fresh clothes from his bag, noticing Riolu sound asleep on the chair he poked her waking her before continuing to the bathroom.

Yawning, she looked at Lucario, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked out the window to see the sun was barely up. Yawning again, she considered going back to sleep, but saw Lucario watching her, not wanting him to think she was lazy, she hopped of the chair and stretched, _"how long you two been up?"_ she questioned.

"_Ash woke up about half hour ago and I never slept,"_ he answered, before looking back out the window.

Not much longer Ash come back out the bathroom, fully dressed and ready for the day but there was a question on his mind, "Lucario you said last night that it would be faster with just the three of us, how when I wouldn't be able to keep pace, Riolu might but I doubt she could run that far in one go," he asked, getting a chuckle from Lucario.

"_I will carry you and we shall rest a few times to catch our breath, besides its a good way to test her stamina and speed, if I'm training you both I need to know her limits, yours I will study another day as it would slow us down to much,"_ he explained, grinning as he heard Riolu groan, however she soon caught on to what he was saying.

"_Wait, I thought you hadn't decided to train us yet?"_ Riolu asked confused.

"_I made up my mind last night, when you went to sleep,"_ he said, before explaining his reasons again.

"_oh okay, but do I still call Ash master I can understand your reasons for you not calling him master but what about me?"_ she asked, once he had finished, making him frown.

"_I hadn't thought of that. Usually an aura guardian doesn't meet there partner until after there training, where they then train them as it strengthens there bond, where as I have to train the both of you due to the lack of time,"_ he said thoughtfully before deciding on a course of action, _"yes, you should call him master, as it may cause complications in the future, but until the end of your training my orders are above his, if he gives you a command that contradicts one of mine then my one overrules his,"_

"Sounds fair," Ash said slightly annoyed about all the rules, "when are we leaving anyway?" he asked.

"_Once you let Oak know, also once you catch me in that device,"_ Lucario answered, as he left his position and walked out the room, closely followed by Ash and Riolu. Not surprising the Professor was already up a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other, which when he noticed them, put on the table and greeted them with a smile.

"Morning, your up early. I'm guessing you want to leave as soon as possible?" he questioned he was still slightly irritated he couldn't go with them, but knew there wasn't anything he could do to convince Lucario otherwise.

"Yes Professor, but first Lucario wishes to be captured to be be safe from trainers, is it possible to not register it to my account though, as he doesn't want to be my Pokémon at present time if at all because it could create a conflict of interest," he explained.

"Hmm... I can put him on the labs account as I am researching about aura and will be for a while, of course if I have to stop for any reason he will have to be transferred to another account as I get payed for the upkeep of the pokemon I am studying," he replied thoughtfully before nodding and pulling out a white ball with a red rim and handing it to Ash, " I always have a few with me just in case. It's already registered to the lab," he explained.

"Thanks Professor," Ash said, grinning and turning to Lucario holding out the premier ball, "just push the button and don't struggle, I'll realise you straight away," he explained, nodding Lucario cautiously pressed the button and got sucked into the ball, it shook once violently before falling still making a mechanical 'ding' sound, signalling the capture was successful, worried he quickly picked up the ball and released Lucario who appeared shaking his head.

"_Ugh, that was... different, I panicked for a second as I felt like I was being suffocated but once I calmed myself and allowed it to take hold it was quite comfortable but I think I prefer being out,"_ he said getting a nod of understanding from Ash, who was relieved nothing was seriously wrong, he had never seen a Pokéball shake that violently before.

"Right. Now, that's done shouldn't you be leaving," the Professor asked.

Agreeing Lucario headed out, followed by the other three, Ash only stopping to quickly grab an apple from the fruit bowl.

At the door to the hotel Ash climbed on Lucario's back and waved goodbye to the Professor who waved briefly back before walking back up to the hotel room. Making sure he had a tight grip on Ash, Lucario started jogging, Riolu at his side, they reached the outskirts of the town quickly where Lucario started to slowly increase his speed, making sure to keep to a pace Riolu could keep up with, slowly the up and down motions of Lucario made Ash sleepy, realising he had nothing to do he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

Ash felt someone shake him. Yawning he opened his eyes to see they were at the tree, looking up at the sun he saw it was sometime in the afternoon, jumping of Lucario's back, he looked at Riolu who was panting heavily, her fur soaked with sweat, looking back at Lucario he saw he too was breathing heavily, but not as bad as Riolu and was also a bit sweaty.

After Riolu caught her breath they presided to enter the tree. They walked through many tunnels trusting Lucario's memory and carefully avoiding any wild Pokémon they encountered. They walked in silence as they walked through the many passages of the tree, before finally, Lucario stopped at the entrance of a room filled with many crystals, this was it the room his former master was said to rest.

Steeling himself, he slowly walked into the room, the first thing he saw out of place where a pair of gloves he recognised as his masters. Cautiously he walked up to them and picked them up, the material was still strong as if they had only just been placed there, but Lucario knew no matter how long they where there, they would be the same, they were imbued with aura to last harsh environments and fights, gripping them tightly, he felt his eyes moisten as he looked at the formation next to where he had found them, where he saw his former master perfectly preserved looking like he had only just been in-cased in the crystal, taking a knee he bowed his head in shame and sorrow, only slightly aware Ash was beside him, a hand on his shoulder for support.

They stayed this way for what Lucario felt was an eternity, before he stood back up and noticed the time flower, seeing what Lucario was looking at, Ash silently withdrew his hand and walked a far distance away, joining Riolu and giving Lucario the space he needed.

Shooting a last look at his former master, he walked over to the time flower and activated it, slowly it twisted open, a small ball of light escaped from it, quickly expanding to fill the room it started to play the memory within.

The image of Sir Aaron slumped to the ground. Peeling of his gloves he placed them over the crystal where Lucario had found them, his body glowed a sickly green as waves of energy surrounded him as his life force slowly bled away. Struggling for a brief second he looked him straight in the eye and as if he truly looking at him with a sad expression on his face before finally speaking "Lucario. Please forgive me."

Even though Lucario knew he wouldn't hear him he felt compelled to answer, _"I do master."_

"Please understand, I had to seal you inside the staff," he continued, "I knew if I didn't you would have followed me here and met the same fate. I only wish you could have known the real story."

Tears started to leak out of Lucario's eye's as he witnessed his former master's last words.

"One day, someone will wake you from the staff. In a distant and more peaceful time. I wonder what it'll be like," he smiled weakly looking up towards the sky, "I wonder if-" a pained gasp cut of his sentence.

Lucario felt a knot of helplessness grab at his heart as he saw his former master's life fade away, unable to do anything about it.

"I have no regrets, my journey has been a good one. I served a beautiful queen, and you and I shared many adventures," he closed his eye's, his smile growing as if he could remember every thing in that one moment, "Those memories will always be with me."

"_Master,"_ Lucario choked, he was shaking by this point the grief of loss heavy on him.

"Lucario, farewell," he said, "you were more to me then just my student, you were my closest friend."

A feeling of regret entered his pool of mounting emotion's as he realised he hadn't been a very good friend and made himself a silent promise to be a better friend to Ash before Aaron said his finally words.

"It could be," he started, opening his eye's, "that one day, we will see each other again, but, before that, I want you to have more adventures with new people, to live life to it's fullest. I hope so my friend," he finished before the memory faded, the ball of light returning to where it came from where it was once again sealed away within the flower.

Lucario rubbed away his fallen tears with the back of his paw and took a deep breath. Yes, the loss was near or at least to him, but he could at least forgive himself slightly, it would take time to heal completely, a soft feminine voice caught his attention, ___"so, your Aaron's Lucario, welcome back,"_ he glanced around but saw Ash and Riolu hadn't reacted, ___"I'm using telepathy silly, they can't hear me, I trust you but the other two I'm unsure of, that riolu was taken from her village by some bad people not only that but they came back and destroyed it, I managed to save a majority of the Pokémon luckily."_

Realising who was speaking to him he replied quickly, ___"they are no threat, the boy saved the riolu and a Pidgey awhile back and they are now partners, or at least will be once I've finished with them they will be,"_ he said truthfully, peeking her interest.

_"__Then is he the one?"_ she asked.

_"__If you mean the prince of aura, I am not certain, but his aura is more unique then usual, I see a lot of hidden potential, more then even Aaron had and there seems to be something hidden in it as well,"_ he replied, despite his words, he was convinced he was the one, even if he hadn't believed it at first, his past or future whatever you want to call, it as well as his strange aura signature had convinced him.

Mew was silent for a few moments before responding,___ "okay, I trust you, I believe he is the one, as like you said he has something hidden within him, it will be hard for him to control as that hidden part is actually a part of father's aura, it's what will give him long life and what connects him to the life around him,"_ she said shocking Lucario, a part of Arceus's aura, how powerful could this kid actually become.

_"__There is something else, but I'm not allowed to tell you, i would suggest speaking to the boy,"_ he informed her, still trying to calm himself from the shock he was feeling that a part of Arceus could even survive in the body of a human surely the power would tear him apart this also meant Ash had two aura's which confused him even more luckily he was saved from a headache as Mew answered him.

_"__Okay, but tell them first, so I don't scare them, usually I would prank them just for the fun of it but with the attack on Riolu's village on my mind I'm not really in the mood to play,"_ she said confusing him but he didn't comment on it instead he reached out to Ash and Riolu.

_"__Ash, Riolu"_ he said, getting there attention_, ____"Mew wants to speak to you."_

Mildly surprised, they looked around the room for her, before spotting her come from behind a crystal at the back of the room and cautiously float over to them. Upon seeing the legendary both Pokémon bowed to her, but she kept her eyes on Ash,___ "so what is it I need to know?"_ she asked, confused, he looked at Lucario, before realising what he wanted him to tell her, although unsure he told her about his past life, shocking her a bit, once he finished she took a few moments before speaking, ___"you are lucky that father gave you a second chance, although no one can really blame you for not knowing your duties, so you are the one, I wont tell the others, well actually I might tell Ho-oh but if I tell the others they might grow paranoid,"_ she said thoughtfully, seeing she wasn't as cheerful and carefree as he remembered, Ash decided to ask her a question.

"Hey sis, are you alright. Usually your really playful and carefree. but you look like the joy's been sucked out of you?" he asked.

_"__It's just Riolu's village, it's been there for like ever and even though I managed to save some Pokémon they left due to the area becoming a bit unsafe, a lot of poachers have been around lately, probably trying to catch me luckily the tree can protect me but anyone not inside is vulnerable,"_ she answered sadly, hearing that some Pokémon had managed to survive, Riolu perked up a bit, but was sad they had all left the area.

Searching his pockets, Ash found a bouncy ball he had bought to keep himself amused and knew it was a perfect way to cheer her up a bit, "that's a shame, I did get you a toy to play with," he mock sighed, the reaction was instantaneous, Mew squealed and tackled him to the floor, where she sat on his chest.

_"__What is it,"_ she squealed excitedly, her tail waving behind her like mad, no one had ever gave her a toy before, she always had to steal them.

Grinning, Ash placed the small ball in her paw, where she looked at it for a moment curiously, she had seen one before, but couldn't remember what it was, but she didn't have to, "It's a bouncy ball, throw it at something and it will carry on bouncing till it loses momentum,"

Floating of him, her eyes still looking at the ball she threw it up, before smacking it across the room with her tail, harder then was necessary, where it hit the opposite wall at an angle and started bouncing of all the crystals, leaving everyone in the room to avoid the deadly missile that was the bouncy ball and find cover, except Mew who was following the ball's path, squealing in excitement and laughing as it almost took Lucario's head of, who only narrowly managed to dodge in time.

The ball continued on bouncing around the room for a good five minutes, before finally, it slowed down enough for Lucario to catch it as it whizzed past, causing Mew to pout,___"please don't do that again,"_ Riolu said, coming out from the crystal she had taken cover behind, but Mew ignored her and after retrieving her new toy, started hugging Ash.

_"__That was awesome, no one has ever given me a toy before, thank you, your the best little brother ever,"_ she squealed happily.

Happy she was happy, he returned the hug, "your welcome Mew and if you ever want to play, just come over okay, I live in pallet town," he said ,getting yet another happy squeal from her, "as long as it's okay with Lucario that is," he said as an afterthought.

Releasing each other from the hug, he looked over towards Lucario, "Lucario, is there anything else we need to do, or is that everything?" he asked.

_"__Actually yes there are two things, one that is the last time, until after your training that you may call me by any other name except Master and second because you have a strong aura you will be able to use these gloves as training gloves, but once training has finished, or your strength surpasses there limit, I will make you a new pair," _he said, handing over his former master's gloves.

"Are you sure Lu...Master," he corrected, unsure about his decision.

_"__Yes, I cannot use them and you need training gloves, I know you will take good care of them,"_ he replied, watching Ash take them carefully and went to put them on, only to stop and look at Lucario, ___"put them on then, you need to get used to them, they'll be on for most of you life,"_ he said, before remembering what Mew had told him earlier, he considered telling him for a moment ,but decided he wasn't ready, but he did have one question for Mew, cutting of his connection with Ash and Riolu, who where too occupied with the gloves at the time to notice, he focused solely on Mew_, ____"you said earlier he would have a long life, what did you mean by that?"_ he questioned concerned.

Taking her eyes of the ball in her hand she looked Lucario in the eye's,_ "____as he has a part of father's aura connected with his to make it stronger, there are some side effects, he has gained father's lifespan, which as far as we know is infinite. Luckily, father managed to make it so that any Pokémon he bonds with share his life span, if they wish to leave however they will continuing ageing from the day they had been caught, the Pokémon still grow while in the bond though, there are other side , but only father truly knows what they are."_ she explained, making him grimace, great and he would probably be the one stuck telling him he would outlive all his friends and family, at least there was the good point of his Pokémon gaining immortality under his command, he didn't even want to know what state he would be left in after so much loss, shaking his head of the thoughts, he turned his attention back to Ash.

_"It's about time we leave, we will get back pretty late, I suggest putting Riolu back in her ball so I can get us there faster," _Lucario suggested.

Turning his attention to Riolu, Ash noticed she was tired but she was trying to look strong, "alright, I'm going to have to let Pidgey out soon though, she's been stuck in her ball for two days now," he said, taking Riolu's ball from his belt and returning her he turnt to say goodbye to Mew, but she grinned at them and before they realised what was happening, appeared standing beside the hotel they were staying at.

"Okay, or Mew could just teleport us back," Ash said glancing at the ball still in his hand, "I'll leave Riolu in her ball till tomorrow so she can rest," he decided before yawning and walking into the hotel.

Lucario looked at the tree in the distance,_ "what a strange world we live in," _he muttered to himself before following Ash, planning how best to torture...er teach the future aura guardians.

* * *

**So how was it, please R&R and tell me what you think.**

**One last thing before I disappear, I'm thinking of using mega evolution. I know I'm not using the Kalos region (thanks for someone correcting me on the name) but they look pretty cool, if you think I should please let me know. For those who don't know about mega evolution it allows Pokémon to surpass there final evolution, I'm not sure exactly how it works as I've only been able to find little bits of information on it but if I get a majority yes it doesn't mean it will happen anytime soon, I just want your opinion before I plan out where to take this story.**

**My cover picture is currently that of Mega Lucario for those that are interested. Lucario and Charizard are the only two I currently know that can mega evolve, I still need to do some research, they may all be able to mega evolve.**

**Pokefan-93 signing off. **


	5. AN please read

**Hey guys, first things first I am continuing this story, I'm just going over my previous chapters to hopefully improve my grammar. It wont take much longer as I've already done two chapters and almost finished the third, they will be almost the same with only a few changes made to the story, hopefully you'll like them and my new writing style.**

**Just in case people want to know soon means a week, maybe two, as this week I'm quite busy but fingers crossed.**

**Also the poll is closed and the results are as follows:**

**1. Charmander**

**2. Dratini**

**3. Mew**

**4. Scyther**

**5. Eevee**

**Tied in 6th place is Vulpix and Growlithe, so the first vote is a tiebreaker, which one do you want?**

**This is not the order they will be caught in and Mew will only be caught either just before or during the movie chapter **

**Farewell for know**

**Pokefan-93 signing off.**


End file.
